Saeran Route
by Eriphar Le Fay
Summary: "Sólo tuve tiempo de llevar una libreta y un lápiz cuando él me llevó del brazo"


Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen... ni el juego. Sólo las lágrimas que tiré al jugarlo. :'(

 **Saeran Route** _ **.**_ __

 _"Sólo tuve tiempo de llevar una libreta y un lápiz cuando él me llevó del brazo"_

 **Día 5, 8:50.**

Tuve la sensación desde el principio de que ya lo conocía. Él sólo había entrado por la puerta como si lo conociera todo a la perfección. Dijo oraciones que no puedo recordar porque estaba enojada y asustada.  
¿Qué iba a hacer yo si no tenía ningún arma?  
Él, contantemente, se tocaba el bolsillo y pude ver un bulto en su chaqueta. Sabía que tenía algo para poder retenerme de alguna forma.  
Minutos antes, había recibido una llamada de Seven. Fue justo cuando colgó, que él apareció por la puerta y vino por mí.

 **12:47.**

Me llamó de nuevo Seven. Antes estuve en un chat en la aplicación. Estuve chateando toda la mañana.  
Él… él me trajo a una casa. Me tapó la cabeza con una bolsa de tela una parte del trayecto.  
Cada vez que escribo a los demás, él me mira fijamente.  
Entendí el mensaje. Yo estoy bien y en el apartamento de Rika.  
Sé que manipuló mi ubicación y las cámaras del apartamento en cuestión. Vi palabras en la pantallas de su ordenador: "reemplazo de imagen", "reproducir grabación", "IP nueva activada".

Las primeras palabras que me dijo: "Bienvenida a mi paraíso".

 **Día 6, 8:50.**

Vio mi libreta, sin embargo, no hizo nada.  
"Así podrás recordar".  
No entendí lo que quiso decirme, sus expresiones faciales no cambiaron más que de una ligera sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

 **Día 7, 15:00.**

Seven me llamó hace segundos.  
Tan sólo su voz se escuchó, él salió de la habitación en la que estábamos ambos. Sus manos estaban en puños y se notaba que usaba mucha fuerza, porque… creí ver sangre.  
Volvió con un paquete de patatas fritas con miel.  
"Es lo que puedo conseguir".  
Lo abrí y comí. Él de nuevo me observó, como esperando algo.  
Sus ojos color menta perdieron algo del poco brillo que alguna vez le vi.

 **22:30.**

Le pregunté su nombre.  
"Desconocido. Como siempre hasta que llega el final."  
No tuve ninguna llamada, así que no hizo nada fuera de lo común.

 **Día 8, 15:00.**

Me trajo algo de comer. Por suerte no estaba cuando recibí una llamada.  
Luego de entregarme un sándwich y una botella con té se sentó en su asiento frente a las pantallas y las observó por una media hora.  
No habría sido raro si no fuera porque estaban apagadas.

 **21:21.**

Después de la llamada, de la nada me quitó el teléfono y lo lanzó encima de la cama.  
"Saeran".  
Le pregunté quién era Saeran.  
"Saeran es un desconocido, como toda su existencia. Como todo lo que siente. El paraíso quizá sea la ignorancia".

Más tarde, comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro murmurando cosas.  
Se estaba desesperando.  
"Nada cambia", "Un camino diferente no cambia las cosas", "Ya no me queda tiempo", "Me encontrará".

 **Día 9, 8:00.**

Desperté cuando sentí un abrazo. Estaba acostada en la única cama en la habitación pero los brazos de alguien a mi espalda me rodeaban.  
Desconocido estaba dormido mientras me abrazaba.  
Miraba mi teléfono que tenía un chat que no había leído, cuando escuché algo.  
Estaba aterrada de que me lastimara o algo, pero lo que oía eran sollozos.  
Desconocido lloraba mientras dormía.

 **19:30.**

Me dio una foto de una mujer rubia. Parecía ser la rica de la que todos en la RFA hablaban. Al dorso tenía escrito: "No olvides, no confíes, no ames".  
Me abrazó, pero esta vez consiente.  
No escuché sollozos, pero una lágrima tocó mi mejilla.

 **22:40.**

Unos fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta.  
Desconocido me llevó al baño y cerró la puerta luego de hacerme una seña de que me quedara callada.  
Escuché unos pasos hasta la puerta y su apretura.  
Forcejeos y unas cosas cayendo al piso fue lo único que escuché hasta que un ruido sordo de alguien cayendo al suelo seguido de unos pasos apresurados y la puerta cerrándose violentamente.  
Desconocido estaba en el suelo tocando su abdomen.  
"Bad end", fue lo único que dijo antes de que su temperatura bajara drásticamente.

 **23:40.**

Seven casi echó la puerta abajo.  
Yo estaba llorando abrazando a quien me había retenido por días.  
Seven se detuvo al ver la escena porque no escuché que se moviera.  
Mi teléfono estaba en la mano de desconocido.  
Lo tomé. Estaba abierto en un mensaje.

 _"Es muy divertido ser de ahora en adelante. Disfruta de tu tiempo con todo el mundo. Voy a buscarte pronto."  
"¿Quién demonios eres tú?"_ ***** __

 ***Si se fijan, este es el mensaje que deja Desconocido cuando empiezas el primer día. Nunca te responde. Sólo te deja preguntándole.**


End file.
